


Scientific Discoveries

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Implied future foursome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Radek watched as Rodney's fingers moved over the keyboard





	Scientific Discoveries

Radek watched as Rodney's fingers moved over the keyboard, quickly and resolutely pressing each letter. He couldn't help but shiver as he remembered the way those same fingers had felt on his skin that morning. Skimming over his flesh as he hovered in that space between sleep and wakefulness, touch so soft he was barely aware it was there until a hand wrapped around his cock and Rodney grinned at him.

The memory making his cock harden, Radek quietly walked over to the door to the lab and locked it, smiling as Rodney looked up.

"Radek, why are you locking the door?"

"Keeping people out," Radek replied, pulling his shirt out of his trousers as he started to walk back towards Rodney.

"You realise people with the gene will still be able to get in," Rodney pointed out.

Radek nodded, thinking of the way both Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne had been looking at the two of them lately. People with the gene being able to get in? he thought, each step taking him closer to Rodney. He was counting on it.


End file.
